Nuestro ultimo primer beso
by vampirita.kawai
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si la noche en que sasuke decidio marcharse descubriera que siente algo por la pelirrosa?...lo se pesimo summary pero es mi 1er oneshot y no esta mal leanlo:DD


El sonido de las pisadas resonaba por el empedrado debido a la soledad de aquella pequeña plaza. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, intentando ignorar todo aquello que estaba dejando atrás, a sus amigos, a su sensei, su aldea, su hogar…todo… para buscar su camino…para buscar su venganza…

Alzó su mirada al sentir tímidas pisadas frente a él…levantó el rostro y se extrañó al ver la imagen de la chica que lo observaba con aprensión y tristeza. Se detuvo mientras que se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que él decidió hablar…

-¿Qué estas haciendo…vagando de noche por aquí…?-preguntó indiferente a lo que ella pudiese contestar, o intentando serlo

La chica bajó la mirada con tristeza-…porque para salir de la villa, tienes que coger este camino…

El azabache retomó su camino rodeándola-…vete a dormir…-le aconsejó sin siquiera mirarla alejándose lentamente, por que no quería ver como esos orbes jades le demostraban toda su tristeza, tristeza que el provoco, hiriendo lenta y dolorosamente a la kunoichi.

Un lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de la pelirosa-… ¿Por qué…?-murmuró inaudible-… ¿Por qué no me vas a contar nada…?-cuestionó volteando levemente para verlo, a pesar de que este seguía caminando dándole la espalda enfurecido y desconcertado por esas palabras que lo hacían preguntarse una y otra vez por que después de tanto hacerla sufrir todavía le quería y seguía preocupándose por el-… ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio…?-insistió intentando retenerlo un poco-… ¿Por qué no vas a decirme nada…?-lo vio detenerse

-¿Por qué tengo que contarte algo…?-gruñó ofuscado por la insistencia de la chica, provocando que su llanto se hiciese más incesante-…no es asunto tuyo…deja de meterte…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, sintiendo el frío de la noche… la pelirosa por más que lo intentaba no podía controlar sus lágrimas…bajó su mirada con pesar viendo como los goterones caían sobre el empedrado, recordando los buenos viejos tiempos con dolor y deseando volver a ellos.

La pelirosa soltó una sonrisa amarga e irónica-…siempre te hacía enfurecer… ¿lo recuerdas…? Cuando nos graduamos e hicimos equipos…ese día fue la primera vez que estuvimos a solas y me regañaste…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír con amargura sintiendo como el dolor se extendía por todo su pecho

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos mientras que por su cara se extendía una amarga mueca hasta que contestó-…no lo recuerdo…-mas sin embargo lo recordaba muy bien, pero reconocer, incluso a sí mismo, que lo atesoraba como uno de los pocos momentos con la kunoichi seria demostrar mucha debilidad

Sakura se descolocó dejando caer una lágrima nuevamente al empedrado para luego sonreír y reír con inocencia como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, tratándolo con extrema indulgencia, sin saber lo que le provocaba eso-…tienes razón. Fue hace mucho tiempo…pero…comenzó ese día. Tú y yo…y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei…

En esos instantes ambos se sumergieron a un mar de recuerdos…un mar de recuerdos en donde podían verse los cuatro como quipo, entrenando, pasando el tiempo, en misiones…pero siempre los cuatro.

-los cuatro hemos cumplido muchas misiones juntos…fue doloroso…y complicado pero… pero…aún así…-balbuceó intentando reunir fuerzas y sonar convincente-…fue divertido…-esperó que el Uchiha dijese algo pero nunca sucedió por lo que continuó-…se lo que le pasó a tu clan pero solo con venganza no podrás hacer feliz a nadie…a nadie…ni a ti…ni a mí…

-lo sabía…-dijo de pronto el ojinegro ganándose una sorprendida mirada por parte de la chica-…soy diferente a ustedes, yo sigo un camino diferente…los cuatro juntos…es verdad que lo consideré como un posible camino…pero a pesar de estar los cuatro juntos mi corazón ha escogido la venganza…-su mirada se endureció ferazmente-…yo vivo por ese propósito…no puedo ser como tú o como Naruto…-continuó el ojinegro con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-¡¿vas a escoger de nuevo estar solo…?!-preguntó llena de angustia sin dejar de llorar-… ¡ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa…! Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien…yo tengo familia, tengo amigos…pero…pero si tu no estas aquí…-dio un paso al frente-…para mí…solo para mí…es lo mismo que estar sola…-sollozó apretando su pecho y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras y sintió como ese dolor del que hablo cobraba vida propia y la llenaba por completo

-desde este punto se abre un nuevo camino…

La pelirosa dio otro paso con más decisión-… ¡yo…! ¡Yo te amo tanto que no lo puedo evitar!-gritó con desesperación-… ¡Si te quedas a mi lado me asegurare que no te arrepientas! ¡Haré que disfrutes cada día! ¡Y definitivamente serás feliz…! ¡Mataría por ti…cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría! es por eso… ¡te lo ruego…quédate conmigo!...y si no puedes… llévame contigo a donde vayas…-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchase, le dijo todo lo que quería decirle intentando retenerle, le ofreció todo lo que tenia, le dio su vida misma sin embargo…

El no reacciono, en sus pensamientos se desenvolvía una interrogante _¿Por qué…?_ ¿Por qué después de todo el dolor que le había causado, por qué si el la trato de la manera mas borde y cruel, por qué aún seguía amándole? ¿Por qué no le olvidaba y ya, así como el trato de hacerlo? ¿Por qué le ofrecía amor incondicional, hasta su vida con tal de permanecer a su lado? y es que no entendía todo eso del amor por que cuándo lo había experimentado se sintió débil y lo rechazo, renuncio a ello solo por su venganza.

Considero por un momento llevarla con el pero lo olvido e intentando mostrar indiferencia volteó mientras sonreía con arrogancia

-…después de todo…eres una molestia…-dijo dejándola sin palabras para luego retomar su camino

-¡no te vayas!...-gritó para detenerlo mientras corría un tanto-…¡si te vas gritaré tan fuerte…!

Lo vio desaparecer con rapidez y bajo su mirada, al tiempo que sintió una fuerte presencia delante de ella. Alzo tímidamente su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Uchiha, con su nívea piel, sus finos pero varoniles rasgos, sus levemente rosados labios y al subir hasta sus ojos los descubrió cerrados y durante ese pequeño chequeo pasaron por su rostro varias emociones que ella no supo descifrar. Miraba atentamente a su acompañante y sintió un leve escalofrió, que claramente no era producido por el frió viento que soplaba, meciendo sus cabellos y arremolinándolos en un pequeño tornado de hojas, sino fue a causa de los dos orbes negros que la observaban atentamente y en ellos se leía su resolución, se iría para dejar de dañar a todas las personas que quería y conseguir su propia e incorrecta felicidad, la venganza. Temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, se decidió a hablar

-llévame contigo…por favor-susurro la pelirosa casi inaudible, llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas de nuevo.

El azabache casi por inercia poso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de la ojijade, impidiendo que mas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y recibiendo una mirada de entera sorpresa por parte de Sakura, activo su sharingann...

* * *

-no-o…no pue-edo- balbució débilmente- no puedo llevarte conmigo- y la chica iba a replicar, más el continuo-no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas conmigo por que complicarías todo-en el rostro de la chica se mostró la decepción-esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo yo, sin ayuda-dijo con voz dura

-¿por que tienes que ser tan orgulloso?-murmuro la ojijade-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? puedo ser tan fuerte como tu o Naruto y te ayudare-dijo con desesperación intentando convencerle

- por-r qu-e…por que…-balbució torpemente buscando una explicación que no fuera la que el tenia en la cabeza, y que explicaba todo referente a su pequeña charla y, por que no, toda su vida desde que la conoció, pero no pudo-porque no quiero perderte-grito al fin

Y con una mirada sorpresiva de parte de su interlocutora poso sus labios sobre los de la chica, unidos en un salvaje y desesperado beso, ese beso con el que ella había soñado desde que lo conoció y que el ansiaba tener con tanta fuerza así como su misma venganza.

Envueltos en un aura de adrenalina y pasión, el azabache la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, mientras ella posaba sus brazos en sus fuertes hombros, y abrazándose a su cuello, sintió como si necesitara mas de el, mas de esa exquisita boca e intensifico el beso, abriéndose paso por la boca del ojinegro introdujo su lengua saboreando el aliento del morocho y el que no se quedo atrás correspondió con la misma intensidad de la chica, disfrutando cada uno del contacto del otro, sin pensar en lo que pasaría después o siquiera en lo que hacían.

Sintiendo su calor y rogando que ese momento fuera eterno, se besaron como si de eso dependiera el mundo, pero se separaron a causa de la falta de oxigeno, y una Sakura jadeante pero radiante de felicidad poso su mano derecha sobre la cara del otro y acariciándola suavemente sintió un leve golpe y segundos después se desvaneció.

El Uchiha, aún falto de oxigeno, tomándola fuertemente en sus brazos, aspiro por ultima vez su aroma y abrazándola fuertemente, la recostó en una banca e inclinándose hacia ella, otorgándole un rápido beso, susurro a su oído

* * *

-Sakura,…gracias…

En su adormecimiento, la ojijade susurro quedamente su nombre -Sasuke-kun…

Bueno después de todo no hubo necesidad de usar el sharingann, dejando a la chica en una ilusión, si no que hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y desapareció, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, siguiendo su camino hacia su destino.


End file.
